halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Capa 'Turum's Covenant
History Formation When the Great Schism began, the Covenant as it was known was shattered into pieces. With the betrayal of the San'Shyuum and their Jiralhanae servants, the Sangheili were forced to band together in order to better defend themselves against any outside threats. As one of the few High Councilors that survived the Brute Onslaught, Capa was in a unique position to gather support under himself. During the battle of High Charity, Capa and his followers managed to board and capture a large number of ships and equipment before High Charity was fully consumed by the Flood. After escaping the Flood and Loyalist Covenant forces, they want into hiding in a distance part of Covenant space in order to build up and recruit far flung commanders. Notable Events *Battle of Toabos - Battle involving the UNSC *Battle of Glolla - Battle involving the UNSC *Battle of Grenanus - Battle involving the SoS *Battle of Taslars - Battle involving Jul 'Mdama Notable individuals *Capa 'Turum – Supreme Commander *Khega 'Lahom – Second in Command *Loka 'Jhanak - Sangheili Champion Military Fleet *Tasam Fleet Assets Following the fall of the Covenant shortly after the Great Schism began, Capa 'Turum had amassed a significant amount of military weapons, ships, and other material. The covenant faction managed to amass weapons from the Assembly Forges such as the Type-1 plasma grenade, Type-1 energy sword, Type-25 plasma pistol, Type-25 plasma rifle, Type-51 plasma repeater, Type-27 beam rifle, Type-31 needle rifle, Type-33 Needler, Type-33 fuel rod gun, Type-50 concussion rifle, Type-52 plasma cannon, Type-52 focus rifle, and the Type-52 plasma launcher. After combat, they would often salvage and take any of the enemies weapons and armor to supplement their own stockpile, some of these were the Type-50 particle beam rifle,Type-52 plasma launcher, Type-53 Plasma Caster, Type-54 plasma pistol, Type-55 storm rifle, Type-56 Needler, Type-57 carbine, Type-58 fuel rod cannon, and the Type-58 plasma cannon. Infantry forces were equipped with the armor of the previous covenant. From the Covenant's Forges storage from the ships they captured and the weapons caches that they looted, they had come into possession of the Type-26 Wraiths, Type-26 Banshees, Type-32 Ghosts, Type-48 Revenants, Type-27 Banshees, Type-47 Scarabs, Krakens, Type-31 Seraphs, Lich transports, Type-46 Spectres, Type-54 Ghosts, Type-29 Shadows, Harvesters, Type-30 Locusts, Type-25 Spirit, Type-28 Tick, Type-44 Phantom, Type-52 Phantom. For turret support they have the Type-26, Type-29, and Type-55 Shades, Type-56 Shrikes, Type-38 Tyrants, and the new Type-56 Cerberus Fleet vessels in the faction's naval forces were often recruited along the way to Werota. Ship classifications that comprised the fleet are CAS-class assault carriers, CRS-class light cruisers, CCS-class battlecruiser, RCS-class armored cruisers, ORS-class heavy cruisers, SDV-class heavy corvettes, DSC-class support ships, Blockade Runners, Brigantines, Carracks, Man O' Wars, CPV-class heavy destroyer, and CAR-class frigates. A number of these vessels, once they became critically damaged, they and enemy ships were scrapped by Bala-class salvage ships and used to construct the multi-purpose combat ship the Rolca-class warships. Capa 'Turum's Covenant would also make use of the weapons from fallen Prometheans. as well as their vehicles and ships. Category:Covenant remnants